


Going Far and High

by ehcanuck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Four men and a baby, Gen, I might write something more for this, Jango becoming a parent at 19, Offscreen Violence, Snippet, With only one braincell between them, but complete for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehcanuck/pseuds/ehcanuck
Summary: Jango is 19 and is your typical standard starving student living off ramen noodles.He was just as surprised as his dorm mates when the State delivered into his custody his tiny 2 year old half brother Boba.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Going Far and High

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, just my mediocre plot

The State agent saw themselves out, leaving behind a stunned Jango who now needed to figure out how to parent (and look after!) a toddler. Obi-Wan looked into the kitchen, saw his breaking down dormmate and kissed his extra study time goodbye, booting up his ancient laptop. They then spent the next hour or so pouring over what articles they could find and finding deals on supplies. 

And just like that their tiny suite residence - with only four rooms, one bathroom, and a kitchenette - gained a fifth lodger. _Secretly_ , of course. There could be no end to the amount of trouble they could be in with the floor Don and the Dean if this was found out.

But it wasn't like they could kick Jango out.

Once Mace and Kit got back, still slightly shell-shocked, Jango skimmed over his horrifying history while clinging tightly to the still sleeping toddler. When Jango was six, his brothers and he had escaped his abusive and oppressive Father together with their Mom. Once she had her feet under her and they were living in a new town, they had lived peacefully and moved past Mr. Fett’s tyranny. Even years later, it was clear in Jango's voice how much he had adored his mom and the life she had provided for them.

While he wished Jango had opened up in better circumstances, Obi-Wan understood. After all, he wasn't too keen on talking about his past home life until he was fostered by his cousin Feemor.

Anyway, the call Jango had gotten so early this morning from the police was that James Fett had killed his young wife in a fit of rage and had left behind two-and-a-half year old Boba Fett who was now in Jango's tentative custody pending a social worker's evaluation. Then the agent was dropping off his half-brother at their dorm room.

As if living on a student budget wasn't already hard enough... He had an astrophysics mid-term in a week and two papers due the week after! When was he going to look after a toddler? 

But really, it was just until one of Jango’s seven older brothers got home, their mother having passed away several years ago. 

According to Jango, it would probably be Fox and his boyfriend Din who came. After all, his eldest brother had remained in the country and was working a stable job in a technological security firm with several federal contracts - he was unfortunately just on the opposite side of the nation. On the other hand, the middle children Wolffe, Bacarra, and Ponds were completing military tours overseas, the younger twins Cody and Rex were involved in an archeological dig in South America somewhere (he thinks it might be Belize? Wait, no that was part of North America... Bolivia?) and the second eldest Bly was about to get married and move with his sweetheart to New Zealand.

So would they please not report him to the school and let Boba stay until then?

Obi-Wan agreed immediately (He had seen the problems the system had firsthand afterall), while Mace said he didn't really care as he didn't spend a lot of time in the suite...or his own room for that matter, but over the next few days Obi-Wan saw through his bullshit as their walls – in the hallways, in the living room, the itty-bitty kitchen that shouldn't have space for anything much – gradually became covered in little Boba's art work.

Kit, a bit leery about sharing a space with a young kid had been convinced when Boba turned his puppy eyes against him. ... Not that Obi-Wan would admit it, but watching Kit cave like wet paper when faced with said puppy eyes was rapidly becoming one of his favourite things to watch. Especially when he used his gift for evil; such as getting Kit to give him airplane rides around the suite instead of letting him study for his test at 8am the next day.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, this is how it all started...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I was not writing a university AU, I did not set out to do this, but once again, here we are. 
> 
> Amusing mental image of four 19-20 years trying to look after toddler Boba for 1 month until Fox and his spouse Din can come pick up
> 
> On discord: rurouni26 suggested "when the dean finds out he’s more offended that he wasn’t asked to babysit. Because the dean is Plo". So add that to your mental image of this story if you want
> 
> I will probably never write more than I did


End file.
